Crimes of the Heart
by Tsubaki's Apprentice
Summary: Newly recruited Detective Uzumaki has a lot of things to learn if he wants to finish this case alive...especially when he adds his old high school "aquaintance" who is now Sergeant Uchiha, into the mix. SasuNaru
1. Criminal Denial

Alright then, I'm getting tired of explaining my dilemma so just go to the end of my profile to see all about my current problem(s). So anyways, it was late one night and I was bored so I got on my super awesome and high tech I-pod which has internet capabilities and browse through fanfics. Then I happened to go on to mediaminer .org and saw this yummy SasuNaru PWP called _How to Get Out of a Ticket _by Miyavi-Maru and I liked it enough to keep reading it everyday. And thanks to the way my teachers conditioned my mind to work, I noticed some upsetting things after about five times reading it, and so I have decided to kind of **"borrow"** her idea and run away with it. Hopefully he or she won't be mad about me borrowing their idea if you guys check out their story and possibly review it right after you read mine. But if any of you know this person, send along the message that I would have automatically gotten permission to borrow it...if I could've found them. So without further ado, here is my peace offering to you.

* * *

**Chapter One: Criminal Denial  
**

Officer Sasuke Uchiha was not in the best of moods today, not that this was anything new lately.

It was July once again, meaning the newbies that were fresh from the police academies were finally being let out to begin their street training. That also meant that if they were able to survive the four months in the academy, they were going to believe that they were entitled to some special treatment as congratulations...which usually led to a whole lot of arrogance, and angry complaints which **always** followed. And then this led to the 5 months of butt-kissing until it was all let go. And then by that time they were already busy recruiting more people to make up for the last group and then by the end of the preliminary training they noticed some hotshot rookie and went through hell and high water to get them. And as always, as soon as you gave them their first badge, it went to their head and turned into a total mistake like the year before. But if at all possible, Sasuke would consider this year's batch to be the worst picks ever. The more he though about it, the more it caused his scowl to get darker as he walked to the door.

He flashed his badge and signed in at the security desk, briefly skimming through the names that had already signed in for the day. He frowned noticing the name he was looking for hadn't been on in nearly a week.

"He didn't come yet. Maybe he's running late. You know if you don't plan everything an hour earlier that assigned you'll never get here on time. Hasn't it happened before?" the security guard said lazily.

"Hn" was all he said before walking away. He could've sworn he heard the guard mutter something like 'troublesome' under his breath as he passed. Then he waited for the guard to push the button to unlock the door, the entire time preparing himself for what chaos awaited him on his floor. He walked into the elevator and pushed number 3, the Line Officer's Floor which was the sector he was apart of.

As soon as he stepped off of the elevator, he tripped over something larger and furry that happened to be laying on the floor. The furry thing yelped as soon as Sasuke came falling over it and then scampered away, causing him to complete his painful descent to the tiled floor. Sasuke shot the animal a venomous glare which made it runaway whimpering.

"Alright, who just scared Akamaru?" a voice yelled walking out of one of the offices. It was a newbie of course. And he could assume that this one was rather cocky or incompetent since he had been put in charge of the graveyard shift most likely as punishment for doing something perhaps even **both**. It seemed as if he was always finishing up around this time so he **must** be the pits if he got the graveyard shift more than once. Usually people straightened up after the _first_ time.

"Does that...animal, belong to you?" he asked keeping his annoyance to a minimum.

"That's right! That's Akamaru, my right hand man! My name is Kiba Inuzuka. Put her there!" he said holding out his hand to shake. Sasuke glared at it for a moment before walking right past him and to the bulletin board. He looked it over and saw a few reports over things that happened overnight and were now going to be his to resume dealing with. There were a few wild parties that went out of hand and had to be cut as well as a few attempted robberies and a bar fight, all were most likely done while under the influence of alcohol. But the report that caught his eye the most was a DIU with a description of a white Jeep Wrangler which was now being held in custody under a warrant.

"Oh! You saw that one, huh? Probably the most interesting thing that happened last night. I was getting really bored at first because there was this brand new Ford Shelby I had seen in a magazine recently that wasn't even on sale yet and it was just sitting in the garage, so I took it out on patrol hoping for some action. Lucky for me there was some guy driving down the road and swerving around while a buddy was hanging out of the window. I didn't even have to chase them down that car was so fast. So anyway, I pulled 'em over and did the test on them. One was drunk off his rocker but the other was fine. I would've let them go if the one driving hadn't kept babbling on about how he worked here and was gonna write me up the second he got here. I figured he was on something so patted him down and then he started fighting me off a lot, so I cuffed them both. The drunk is sleeping it off in cell 7 and I put the druggie in cell 9" Kiba said proudly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to the cells looking over the people who had been arrested over the night. He stopped abruptly when he came to cell 9 and looked through the window to see who was in there, and then scowled as he saw a familiar person sprawled on the cot and snoring loudly.

"Go get the keys, you idiot" he said icily.

"What are you talking about? He's-" Kiba asked confused.

"**NOW!**" he barked angrily, cutting him off completely. The newbie bumbled around and quickly looked for the right keys on the rack. It took longer because his hands were shaking so much, he couldn't find the right one. Finally he got it and opened the cell up.

"Look, I know how you're suppose to be the est on this floor, But he's a real slippery one. I had a time getting him under control. Maybe we should do it through an intercom" Kiba said hesitantly. Sasuke ignored him and walked into the room to stand over the sleeping man.

"Get up, Uzumaki" he ordered. The man opened his eyes revealing groggy blue orbs that gave him a once over.

"Sorry. Wrong dream Uchiha. In mine **I** wear the uniform and **you're** on the cot. Let's try again later" he said smirking. Then he turned his back to them both but if he had stayed, he would've saw the blush that crept it way to Sasuke's face.

"Hey! That totally counts as sexual harassment! Do you want to be locked up longer?" Kiba yelled pointing a finger at him.

'Oh my god...my dreams never had a threesome in them...then that means...' he thought slowly. Then his eyes snapped open and he shot up on his cot.

"H-holy crap! What are you doing here!?" he asked with wide eyes.

"I'm taking over right now, dobe. So tell me why you're here. It'd be too cliché for you to lose your badge because you were partying too much and were dumb enough to drive home and on top of that, get given away by a_ buddy_"

"Well did your colleague mention the fact that I passed all of the standard tests and was not under any influences. In fact, I volunteered to be the designated driver for the night. But then one got too out of hand so I had to take him home first. Oh, and by the way, if any of them got in trouble trying to get home last night, it is so newbie's fault over there. I didn't even get a _phone call_!"

"Hey bud! Don't get friendly with us! You could still stay here for resisting arrest!"

"**So** not true! I was reaching for my friggin' badge and then you threw me down on the hood! I was gonna humor you and let you pat me down to prove I was clean and then your mutt decided I'd make a good **fire hydrant**! What was I suppose to do?" he shot back angrily.

"Not only did you take _my_ car...but you had that **dog **in it...while you were on patrol" Sasuke asked slowly. Akamaru backed into a far corner as if sensing the ire emitting from him.

"Well yeah. Akamaru and I are a team! He goes where I go!" he said awkwardly.

"Look, you may be new and have come fresh out of the academy, but since you **did** I assume that you have at least half of a brain. So I'll tell you this once and once only, **keep that animal out of **_**my**_** car**. And no, I am not mistaken. You see, everyone in this department knows that I use that car the most and therefore it belongs to **me**, even though I have to let other people use it. They're smart enough to know that if anything goes wrong while they're in it, they will have to answer to me and that if I wanted to I'd buy it form them if I didn't want anyone to have it. So unless I allow it, it will _never_ stop belonging to me. So if you want to have that mutt in a car with you, you better hurry up and work your ass off so you can get promoted to the K9 division, because until that happens I better not find so much as one single strand of that dog's hair in my car. Got it?" he asked glaring daggers at the brunette. Losing his voice to speak, the boy only nodded quickly. For some reason, Naruto got an upsetting feeling deep in his chest as he watch Sasuke become so possessive of the car. Rarely had he ever seen that much fierce emotion in his eyes, and it shocked him because he realized he was slightly jealous...of **car** no less.

'Must just be jitters. I've got my first solo assignment today. That must be it' he though shrugging it off.

"-did you hear me?" a voice said, bringing him back in to the real world.

"What?" he asked blankly.

"I said that I've got an extra suit in the lockers downstairs you can use since you're already late...unless you want to explain to your floor what the smell is" he said laced with annoyance. Naruto looked at him with wary eyes, not trusting him in the least. It wouldn't have been the first time that Sasuke had cornered him in a vacant place and allowed their libidos to overpower their rational thinking and sensibility while in their workplace. And even the swift reprimands and punishment they got from their _Chief_ didn't stop stop them from doing it again. But glancing up at the clock he saw he was running late by a whole hour so far...meaning he had no choice. The only thing he could do is hope that since Sasuke was on call right now, if he tried anything they'd be interrupted before they got too far into anything.

* * *

Sasuke had no idea why he found himself lending out his suit to the blonde. In normal circumstances, he most likely would have made fun of him for all that he had been through since last night. But it seems that since the blonde man before him had returned into his life, and ended up working on the floor above him no less, had altered their relationship slightly. Maybe he just wanted to make sure the moron didn't get fire because if he stayed here, it entailed _unlimited, steamy, mind-numbing, quickies_. That **must've** been the reason.

"Gees bastard. It seems like your ego trip hasn't gotten any better. Tell me, do all of your clothes have your family emblem on them?" he asked fro behind the dressing room stall.

"Last time I checked dobe, beggars weren't choosers. _Your_ clothes are still here, you know" he shot back smirking.

"Somehow, I feel smelling like a dog kennel isn't _nearly_ as embarrassing as this. But on the bright side, if it gets dirty, I bet someone's _'Uchiha senses'_ will start tingling and then they'll hunt you down to find out what you're up to...kind of like senior prom" the voice behind the curtain said chuckling.

"You're running late as it is, so don't remind me of our escapades because I might be inspired to do something _creative_ again"he shot back. He heard the other man snort but he said nothing else, which means he obviously got the gist of the message. When the blonde stepped out, he couldn't help but feel the need to smirk proudly as he saw the Uchiha fan blazon it's ownership from the tie around his neck.

"Stop staring at me like that, it's not my fault you need to go to the gym more" he said glaring.

"Excuse me?" he asked, hearing that last remark.

"Look at these clothes! I'm not even that buff and yet it feels like trying to fit into a woman's suit. You are too girly and slender. I'll personally buy you a gym membership just so you can get some muscles"

"It's called being _lean_, you idiot. Not everyone has to have bulging biceps to keep from being mistaken for a woman. In _your_ case however, if yo wanted to fit more clothes, a few meals that didn't consist of ramen would do **wonders** for you"

"I **know** you are not calling me fat" Naruto said indignantly.

"You said it, not me" he said casually. Naruto let out something akin to a growl and stepped towards him slowly with a vicious look in his eyes, which the other man returned equally.

**:Raven, you're needed on 3 to interrogate an incoming suspect: **the walkie talkie suddenly chimed in, stopping their glaring contest.

"It looks like we'll both be in deep shit if we don't get going" he said chuckling. Then before he could say anything else, the blonde man cupped the back of his neck and pulled him closer and planted a kiss firmly on his mouth. There was no response on Sasuke's part, due to the entire spontaneity of it but he soon returned it with gusto. But before he got the chance to turn up the heat a bit more, Naruto stopped.

"Uchiha...wait. We've got to get to work" he murmured as they broke for air.

"Are you really passing this up, Uzumaki?" he asked raising one elegant brow.

"Yeah, I am. And don't look at me like that. You're Uchiha Sasuke, anyone would die to get your attention, let alone take care or your manly needs" he said sighing. At the thought of any other person beneath him besides his blonde colleague his _excitement_ drained quickly.

**:Raven! Get your ass up here now and stop snogging with your boy toy!:**the walkie talkie bellowed once again. That last message made the blonde man before him chuckle softly but he knew instantly that it was fake, which puzzled him to no end. His thoughts were interrupted however when Naruto captured his lips once again, this time more chaste than any they had shared before.

"See you soon, Uchiha" he over his shoulder as he walked away. And that's when the horrible realization racked him...

'Uzumaki...Naruto just said..._goodbye_' he thought in shock.

* * *

That was over three months ago. Since then he had seen neither hide nor hair of the blonde. He knew that it wasn't uncommon for a certified detective like him to be placed in places under cover and that he could take care of himself if necessary. The documents he had pulled up on him during his lunch breaks said that much. He was raised on his own and got this far so that proved how hard he worked. But even with that reassurance, he didn't feel the least bit at ease. Especially when he got to the part about what happened to him during their separation after high school...more importantly the gang from Suna called _the Jinchuurikis_ which kept showing up.

They were just nine wild kids that weren't on any police reports for more than loud house parties and late night street races but they still got embroiled in some bad stuff eventually. All the surviving gang members had gone their separate ways after one big mess that destroyed their hangout and everyone in it except two people, one which happened to be Naruto himself. It was very irrational to think he'd go back and find whoever killed his friends and avenge them, but he heard of the recent increase gang violence, he had his doubts. Even more so after their ruling sergeant was killed in action and he didn't show up for the funeral...or the promotion ceremony where **he** was given the title.

Then finally he got a package delivered to him at HQ. After it went through numerous security inspections, it turned out to be his suit, sans his tie. And inside one of the pockets was a small note that had been folded up and tucked into a pocket.

_Congratulations bastard. Stop abusing your connections an MYODB. The tie is a lifesaver so don't expect it back. Mommy fox is suppose to stay and take care of the kits while daddy fox goes hunting, so leaving the den is dangerous. _

_K_

Even though it was signed with that weird letter, he knew who it was from. He was just shocked that he was able to find out all ths when the raven himself had not located the elusive blonde. He'd even abandone the white Wrangler in favor of his own two feet. But his message was very blunt to say the least. Naruto was obviously alive and hadn't lost sight of what he was doing and it made his cheeks darken because he said it was the tie which helped him. Knowing the blonde like he did, it was safe to say that he had it hidden somewhere very close to him and it most likely never stopped touching his body. He also was advising Sasuke to stop digging around in his work because he also had work to deal with.

Too bad the moron actually was dumb enough to warn him. The possibility of Naruto being mixed up in something dangerous made Sasuke want to join in eve more, simply because the dobe always managed to botch things up when it got serious. At least that what he _told_ himself anyway...

* * *

Okay so this is the I'm sorry present. But basically I have no computer of my own and am lonely. I'm taking a very big step trying to write again, especially since I despise laptops for various reason. But since I miss you all so much, I'll do it.


	2. Criminal Communication

Yay! The second chapter is here! So what I only got 5 reviews _:cough, cough:_ I still got **over 85 hits **and that means that people still have atleast _read_ it...hoprefully. And I admit to being one of those people who rarely reviews because they're not really as articulate as others, so I can see where everyone is coming from. But don't let that stop you! I am warning people ahead of time that there will be **serious italics abuse** in this chapter, just because we want to know what happening to Naruto, so be warned. And since he's also undercover, there will also be a bit of secret codes involved. So if at any point you do not understand what he is trying to say, let me know and I'll provide a key of some sort to translate it. Because even the author who _created_ this story, had times when she had to reason out the thought process behind the letters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Criminal Communication**

He scrolled down the screen reading the news articles once again. It listed numerous robberies in the last week by a group of teens. What was odd about it was that they all took place in either a pharmacy, hardware or electronics store. And aside from the last one, it was rather unheard of for a teen to rob places like those when they could most likely find someone on the street with whatever they needed. But it was clear that for them to rob those places, they must've went to those store so they could look for parts. Most likely needed to put something together. And _that_ meant, that there was probably someone else, who was much more experienced with techknowledgy and chemicals, pulling the strings over these teens.

"I had heard talk by the coffee machine saying that you were trying to wiggle into one of my knucklehead's cases. Are you being jealous or do you just want to prove yourself?"a voice asked nonchalantly from behind him. He bit back a snarky remark and turn around with an impassive look on his face. As he expected there before him was the _Head of Bureau_, who was not only his father's adoptive brother, but the _second_ bane of his existence. Since without a doubt his older brother who would **always** take first place.

"Looking at the news isn't a crime _Kakashi_. And I don't need to _lower_ myself to stealing someone's case in order to prove my worth. It's _already_ obvious" he said sneered.

"I see now. This is one of those unresolved sexual tension things, isn't it? He leaves with a quick kiss goodbye and disappears off the face of the earth for a few months, and then you're ready to hunt him down and give him a piece of your mind. I hate to break it to you but neither of you established an 'I need to know where you are at all times' basis. In fact, you were lucky enough to get _that_. You do know there's a large degree of differences between friends with benefits and fuck buddies. The main one being that fuck buddies don't usually care about each other's life, since it's **only** based around the sex"

"You've been reading too many of your dirty romance novels again. Am I the only rational thinking enforcer in this department? He's been gone for nearly 3 months, with little to no contact with us" he said angrily.

"Now who told you that? I can personally attest to the statement that he contacts us regularly and when he can. He even sends us presents!" he said in a bubbly voice. But by the way the sergeant's eyes darkened, Kakashi knew that wasn't something he should have mention. Oh well...

"He's been sending notes to you then? That's a rather amateur move to pull. It's obvious how inexperienced he is at this. You might as well start putting your backup for him, together. There are a list of people I'd recommend if you like" he said after a small pause.

"Look Sasuke, if Iruka ever found out I did this, he'd rip me a new one...but I can see how worried this is making you so I'm going to let you see the stuff he's brought us so far. And remember this is strictly for closure methods, okay?"

"Hn" was all the raven replied.

"Good! Now let's go" he said before leading him away.

Kakashi led him up the elevator and to the 4th floor where his sector was. Then they went into his office and he pulled out a small safe that was located in his coat closet. He tapped in a code that to the normal human eye looked like it was simply a flurry of numbers and symbols and then the lock just clicked open. Inside the box though, were letters written on whatever they could be put on, from actual paper to _food wrappers_. On top of them were also sticky notes that numbered 1 through 7 and dated them in what he assumed was the order they had come in. Sasuke picked up the paper that was labeled **1 **and started reading.

_I've never been to an amusement park like this before. It's not too clean because it seems like everyone has been here. I finally got off the roller coaster in one piece even though I swore the loops I had to ride through would've gotten me throw out of the cart and flattened somewhere. I met some guys here that want to show me the works so I'm gonna stick around for a while so I can come back with great stories to tell you. Be sure to watch my birdie for me. We weren't getting along when I left. Most likely because he didn't like the newspaper I lined his cage with. Give him a treat and he'll stop squawking soon. His favorites are yellow bananas that resemble my finger because he can pretend he's gnawing my finger to the bone marrow. Take care!_

Sasuke scowled as he read the part about the bird, obviously getting the symbolism that was involved and not liking it one bit. His casual manner in his writing didn't stave off his anger much either.

"Please don't just glare at those until they catch on fire. We kind of need them. And if you want to finish before everyone gets back, you might want to finish up" he heard Kakashi speak up behind him.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted, before moving on to the next letter.

_While immersing myself in my roots, I decided that I'd start wearing my old favorite color again. Red seems to be more comfortable to wear here since it was an amusement park a little smaller than this where I bought a nice red shirt that grew on me. I think I'll wear one while I'm here, just for old time's sake, even though I personally know I can't pull off the color anymore. It must be all the blue I started wearing for the last few years. Even though I've got my red shirt on, deep down I still remember the blue one I left in my closet back home. Every time I get a stain on this red one, I feel really horrible about it, and so far I've gotten some pretty bad ones and the red makes them look worse. Now, I've gotten to the point where I have to do something nice for anyone who is wearing a blue shirt because I feel bad that I can't manage to keep my red one clean. All these stains I get on my shirt remind me that I couldn't keep wearing red all the time and that's why I started to be in favor of blue. Sometimes I go to bed wishing I had my blue shirts again but I've found out my favorite tie makes up for their absence. I think I'm gonna need to go shopping when I get back since I'm getting so much stains on my shirt and you are going to be footing the bill with that nice piece of plastic you own. And if you try to refuse I'll just go to the aquarium for it._

_K_

Sasuke did not like the vibes he was getting from this letter. It sounded like he was really getting shaken up from watching what they did there, wherever _that_ was. But it was giving him a little comfort to be reminded of the tie the blonde had kept for himself. Sasuke had learned of his past already and he was worried that he might mess up, if something reminded him too much of the reason why his gang had an abrupt ending. Then if he managed to get out **alive**, he'd still have extensive emotional damage to deal with. As he went on through the letters, his mood got even darker of possible.

_Today we went to the circus finally. We had been passing it for the longest while and now we earned the tickets to go in. they've got weird animals in there and they all look like they've got a dormant dose of rabies in them. I think if I would have visited before they were fed, I'd be in someone's belly. The side show people sometimes get parts in the circus too. Depending on how much they rake in, is how revered they are by the ring master. He has 5 favorites. A psychic , a pair of Siamese twins, a **real** spider man, the world's strongest/fattest man, and a musician that can "raise the dead" with her magic flute. They're all pretty creepy and that's not when they go Hulk mode. The ring master, who is apparently under the weather most of the time, rarely comes out so 2-5 take over for him. The psychic doubles as the doctor so he is usually by his side. This circus is pretty much for grownups since it looks like kids will run around get lost and end up being someone's dinner, and that would be very bad. Actually don't come unless you bring someone who is a retired exterminator, zoologist, or doctor. In fact, don't come unless you have them all in your party._

_K_

Sasuke took an extra moment to decode that one. It was like he was warning about the gang he had been let into. The way he stated it, if they were to bust in now, they'd be taken out without a sweat. They way he described it, they'd need their special group nicknamed the ANBU in order to leave and breathing and **without** the aid of a machine.

It bothered him because this was the letter he stopped joking around in, which was hard to picture because he could never imagine the blonde man without his idiotic grin on his face. It made him feel like scouring the entire district to find the place, just to get the moron out so he could still see his smile when this was all done with.

"Sasuke, I think this was a bad idea. I forgot about the latest ones he left and we still have to take them back and analyze them some more. I'll bring you back to read them some other time. Okay?" he said taking the last four away from him. Any other person would have nodded and went ahead with their other business and even though Sasuke did the same, he wasn't fooled by Kakashi's excuse. He knew that they weren't going to be analyzed anymore since the last one dated to about two weeks ago. And they could have easily taken less than an entire week to look at them as a group for hidden messages. It was obvious that he didn't want Sasuke to read the rest. But he should've known by now how persistent Sasuke could be when he wanted to...and also the secret to why he was efficient at his job, his hereditary photographic memory.

* * *

_Sasuke had it all planned out..._

He was going find some reason to get Kakashi to leave the building for a long duration of time which would most likely revolve around his _Head of Divisions_, who also happened to be his uncle's boyfriend. It was no secret that he would bend over backwards to please his boyfriend, and that was always because he was a pervert and did something to upset him and wanted to make up for it. But the problem lied in the hard to believe fact that Kakashi was **still** Head of the Bureau, meaning it would take more than a little deception in order to fool him.

_After nearly a week he was ready to __give up..._

That is, until some deity had pity on Sasuke, and decided to help. Because on this day, there happened to be a new book to a series that Kakashi was obsessed with, being put on shelves, _Icha-Icha Paradise: Violence_. And of course Kakashi had been running 2 hours late as it was, because he was no doubt standing outside the bookstore waiting for it to open and give him the chance to buy the new book. That meant he had around 7 hours to find the papers again (since Kakashi had no doubt hidden them in another location) and then find somewhere to read them in peace, and after that come back and _meticulously_ make sure it looked like he had not been there. It sounded easy but if it was Kakashi he was dealing with, he'd need every second he **got**.

So after about 4 hours raiding through his entire office, he gave up and slid down against one of the walls, and banged his head while groaning in frustration. But as he banged it, he heard a hollow echo from inside the wall behind him. When he turned around, he noticed that the wall hid the outlining of a secret compartment that no one would ever notice thanks to the odd taste in wall paper that Kakashi had, (who actually lined the bottom half of their room in checkered squares anyway?) Returning back to the desk, he searched for something that would fit in the crevice and wedge it open. And 3 paperclips later, he had succeeded in sliding the secret door out enough for him to pull the rest out with his hands. He sighed with relief as he saw the familiar safe lying inside of it. Pulling it out, he set it on the ground and put in the numbers and symbols he had seen Kakashi press yesterday. Then with a soft click, it was open and he pulled out all of the letters and resumed his reading.

_They woke me up early to see 2-5 acts. It was interesting to say the least. The Siamese twins actually split in half like they're magnetic which I assume happens because they have magnets in their blood. The flute girl isn't really a red head who raises the dead. She said she manipulates the sounds waves in the air and when they're sent to the brain it makes you hallucinate. I found that out when I asked everyone who saw it, what they had seen. Everyone said that they saw their own deceased relative, instead of the ones she said her special flute raises at her will. The **real** spiderman didn't get bit by a radioactive spider, he got made into one probably. I only say this because all of the spiderman comics I've read never had him getting 4 arms and **spitting** out webs. Nothing much to say about the fat guy. He's big, strong and slightly balding. Don't ever try to take his food or you'll end up dead. The psychic I don't know much about since he's always with the ring master. But he **can** read minds if you're not careful. Watch out for when his nerd glasses light up, because they don't reflect light all the time. He's also not too discreet when it comes to gossip. I guess he keeps things under control by relaying the ringmaster's wishes. They're all like one big family and I'm the boyfriend that the daughter brought home one day. And I have yet to see the jealous sister. That might make this whole thing go differently. Since I'm the self-proclaimed boyfriend, I can safely say that it's too early to double date because they're warming up to me and want me all to themselves._

_K_

It was odd reading over this letter. In it, Naruto mentioned how strong they were and they're most notable features to look out for, but he kept mentioning the danger of trying to bring him back. Was he in such a lethal place that one hint of deception would get him killed? With such little trust in whatever place he was in, it made him cringe at the lengths he had to go to in order to get into this gang's **inner **circle. This led to him recalling the "stains" that Naruto had mentioned in his previous letter. He didn't want to think about how bad it had been for him, and as he read the next letter his sentiments only doubled.

_Do you remember that time when Grandma and Grandpa took me to that lake? I never told you this but that day, we were out in the park right next to it and I was running around and then I saw a black and white snake with yellow eyes that slithered near me. I had no idea where it came from. Hell, at that age I didn't even know what a snake was! But I remember how I felt when it stuck it's tongue out and licked it's lips before it slithered around me. I just stood there as the tongue mapped out my body like an instruction manual. It was probably just imagining how my skin would taste when it sunk his thin teeth into my skin and sent venom coursing through my body. But then I remembered it was a frog that saved my life, he just suddenly popped out of nowhere and landed on the snakes mouth making it sinks it's fangs into it's own tongue. That was probably the first time a frog saved my life, but certainly not the last. But today I didn't have my frog to save me, or even the slug that he likes to follow around. It was like that entire scene from the park replayed in my mind today, and a bit further. Today I saw the snake capture another little boy. I saw it slither around his body before it inserted it's fangs. After that, the boy began to shudder and convulse. The entire time I watched, all I saw was myself in his place. It was me frozen on that cold surface, staring into the face that still could petrify me with a simple smile. I guess it's true when they say that "history is doomed to repeat it's self". Because I'm still the boy seconds away from being the snake's next victim._

This time, the letter wasn't signed. There was one small dried up circle where the ink had gotten blurry, like a drop of water had fallen on it, and that's when something clicked in his mind.

'He...he was **crying** when he wrote this' Sasuke thought in shock. Suddenly all the excitement he had gotten from finding the letters to finish reading them, drained from him and he found himself hesitant to continue. He didn't **want** to know that this task was becoming too difficult for Naruto to complete, while trying to maintain his sanity. He just wanted to remember the blonde idiot he (accidentally) lost his first kiss and later,_ virginity_ to. But he knew that he had to keep going in order to know how he could respond to it all, because deep down a part of him knew Naruto wouldn't return the way Sasuke remembered him unless he, _himself_, brought him back. That's the reason why he had to suck it up and keep reading them, if only to save the one person who had once saved him.

_Sorry about the whole emo thing last time. I was just having flashbacks too much. Speaking of emos, how's my cockatoo doing? I heard he earned himself a bigger cage. You better watch him though. Bigger cages mean more room to mess around with things he's not suppose to, as I've already found out. Make sure the latch closes correctly or he'll get loose. I already left a message telling him to be nice and wait for me to come home. Feel free to play it back to him when he gets lonely so he can hear my voice. Obviously you failed with the banana thing so this is Plan B. I'm counting on you to keep him out of trouble so he doesn't get eaten. So be a good sitter and keep an eye on him!_

_K_

It used all of Sasuke's control to keep him from crumbling up this letter and setting it on fire to satisfy his bloodlust. He always despised it when Naruto use to do this back in high school. When something got him upset he'd let it show for a moment and then he'd shrug it off with the brightest smile he could muster, even if it killed him on the inside. That stupid dobe dealt with all of his problems by pretending they weren't there, and only an **idiot** couldn't see through it...or maybe Sasuke had just been around him _long enough_ to be able to see through it. If that were the case, then he'd get pleasure in showing the dobe that he couldn't fool him anymore and then, beat some sense into him every time he tried to.

_I had a nearly deadly slip today but since I'm still alive since ghosts can't hold pens in their hands. This place is loaded with "aspiring doctors" who want to make me feel better and give me things to make sure it doesn't happen again. But thanks to my permanent fear of white lab coats, I've decided to get better the old fashion way, with rest and relaxation so I can keep them away. But that also means I won't be writing to you for a while. They believe they're on a medical breakthrough when it comes to modifying the human structure and if I get hurt they'll jump at the chance to test on me, so I'm going to be taking a little break. Send my love to everyone!_

_K_

That was the last letter he sent. Today would make it two weeks since he sent it. In that amount of time, anything could have happened. And until he sent the next letter they had no idea what was going on. But one thing was certain, time was of the essence and the only way the could confirm Naruto's safety was when these people were locked up and the blonde was back in his office doing crossword puzzles when he had a pile of reports to finish right next to him. There was a lot of ground to cover, and the dobe already had a 3 month head start on him, so that meant he had to find some short cuts. The main ones being that he got _into_ the place where Naruto was located, and then into _the circle_ Naruto was a part of.

'Hn. Easier said than done. It's going to be even harder since I've got no criminal record to speak for me' he thought frowning.

"So, now that you've gotten this out of your system, do we need to lock you up until he comes back or will you move on and go do your work?" Kakashi asked with a bored tone. Sasuke whipped around to see him leaning against the door frame casually.

"Why are you here? The bookstores just opened up an hour ago!" he asked incredulously.

"Silly little Sasuke. I slept outside of the door as soon as I was off duty. Not to mention I had already reserved **and** pre-ordered a copy for myself. So I was just hanging around with Ru-ru until I felt I gave you enough time to read them all"

"Figures..." he muttered under his breath.

"I'll let you in on a secret though. He usually makes contact with us **weekly**, even if he has to use others as the medium to send along his messages. I made it mandatory for him to do it, so we could make sure he was okay. The Chief obviously has taken a liking to him, so I have to watch him even closer than the others because I will be blamed if anything happens to him, you know how she is. So he sent that last letter just to throw anyone _else_ off, incase he was being watched. But he truly has not contacted us in any way for the past two weeks, so that makes me concerned. Luckily, with the new protocol the Chief has set up, we're allowed to start looking into things after 3 weeks without any contact from him. Just like you can't report a missing person for 24 hours. It's dumb, but those are the rules"

"Why are you telling _me_ this?" he asked with annoyance.

"Well as shocking as it may seem...at this point in time, you are the closest one to him. Therefore I feel the need to assuage your worries the most. So I'm going to strike a deal with you, if you wait until the end of this week like a good little boy, then you can form his rescue team yourself...but only if you wait until the end of the week or if he contacts us by then. Think you can handle it?"

"Hn. Whatever" he grunted sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Good! Now run along and play cops and robbers like a good little nephew! Us grown ups have work to do!" he said grinning.

* * *

(O.o) Well, well, well. I know all of you are starting to get interested. I know you're all probably wanting to see what Naruto's been up to lately. Well the next chapter will be all him, and then you will see exactly what Kakashi meant by him contacting each other through 'mediums'.

And as an extra note, for the success of this story I would like to ask a favor of all of my braver readers. You see I need someone to write a lemon for me, because I...because I am somewhat of a prude when it comes to those things. I can't help it, the same thing happened when I had to take Health. If you want further information, go to my profile and see.  
And if not, feel free to molest the purple button at the below instead! **OR I WILL LOCK SAKURA AND THE REST OF SASUKE'S FANCLUB IN YOUR ROOM TO KEEP YOU UP AT NIGHT WITH THEIR SQUEALING! MWAHAHA!**


	3. Criminal Deception

Wow. I'm starting to lose my touch. Sorry this one is so late. At first I was basically stuck because this wasn't as long as I expected this installment to be, so I tried to fake my way through. And then I just gave up and posted it as it was, since I had nothing left to add without ruining the outline I had already set up. So don't kill me if this is really, really short. I've got school to deal with in a few days so don't get your hopes up about having some semblence of consistency with my installments. My masochistic ways have influenced me to take many advanced courses this year which will drown me in homework and will also mean my social life and leisure time will be nonexistent. Oh, and since no one took me up on my offer of sending me lemon and/or lime rated material, you have to cope with my **hideous **lime within here. You have no one to blame but yourself...and perhaps my Health teacher for scarring me with enough horrible diagrams within her class to write it that badly.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Criminal Deception**  
**

Naruto sighed for what was most likely the 5th time in the last half an hour. Ever since he had come here, he felt like he had fallen out of place, like a fish out of water and stuck in an oasis that was surrounded by a scorching desert. It was like barely being able to survive, and yet one wrong move would make your death imminent. Part of him was upset to realize that he couldn't enjoy this devil-may-care life anymore like he use to, and the other part was upset that it only took 4 years to break him _out_ of his old ways.

_It's called __**growing up**__, brat. It's kind of like puberty, everyone goes through it no matter what. Some are earlier than others and some are just late bloomers. Be lucky though, because late bloomers always end up getting good compensation for the wait...if you know what I mean..._

Naruto snorted at his perverted mentor's **(1)** words that had suddenly popped into his head and then sighed once again.

"God dammit! Can you stop with the fucking sighing!? It's a little distracting and as you can see, I'm trying to play a fucking video game over here!"

"Don't blame him, Tayuya. He's been sighing forever. You just suck at playing video games-OW!"the boy next to her said chuckling, but he stopped when she threw the controller at his head.

"Tayuya and Kidomaru, cut it out! We're getting a headache from your bickering!" another said, setting down his book for a minute.

"Still using the 'royal we' Sakon?" his twin asked from his bean bag on the floor.

"Shut up and go back to your game" he snapped back as his brother.

"Just because you died first doesn't mean you have to be a sore loser about it"

"Screw you, Ukon!" Sakon yelled, picking up a handful of chips and chucking them at him. He ducked just in time and so they hit Tayuya and Kidomaru instead.

"Hey! I'm still playing a god damn game over here!" she bellowed.

"Don't you mean _losing_?" Kidomaru asked smirking. He never expected her to launch out of her seat and try to pummel him to death. Ukon watched them and laughed, while Sakon just rolled his eyes and began to read his book again. Naruto took this as his chance to slip out before anyone noticed. But what he forgot was that there was one person missing from their group.

"Where are you going?" Jirobo asked when they bumped into each other in the doorway. In his arms were bags of different snacks and a few liters of soda, most likely all for himself.

"I've gotta drain the anaconda. Is that alright with you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Anaconda huh? If you're bragging so much about it, then why don't I see if it's true or not. You sound like you might need some extra help taking care of it" Sakon said licking his lips.

"Not _that_ kind of drain, Sakon. For that, we use the wonders of cyber-technology, code named x-rated goodness"

"My offer still stands. Stop by whenever your wrists start to hurt too much. I can tell you'll be most appreciative of my skills and experience" he said smirking.

"I'll pass. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go take a leak before I am forced to mop these floors. Later!" he said before running out of the room. As soon as he was far enough away, he let out the shudder he had been holding in.

* * *

'That look in his eye...it looked like he didn't even care that I said no. Well for once, I am glad the doors to our rooms lock at night. He'd probably come in and rape me in my sleep' Naruto thought recalling that scene.

He then took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down. After that, he went wandering down the halls, looking for any type of clue. He found nothing, and decided to go further into the hideout. He had been told that this place was a former rehabilitation center for anorexic people. Because of this, it was basically structured into 5 different areas. It had the entrance where they use to check the people and lock up whatever they came with, accommodations set up for the good ones, and the ones in need of close supervision, as well as the therapy rooms and mini hospitals, which he was looking for right now. He had just come from the leisure area which was located in the middle of everything.

The plus _and_ negative to this whole ordeal was that he had no idea where he was going because they _never_ gave a tour. It was common sense that the layout was to be kept a secret at all costs. Since newcomers were usually hesitant, they'd be too scared to go off on their own and explore, meaning that they wouldn't accidentally stumble upon something they weren't suppose to see. Especially when this gang was notorious for trying to develop new drugs and always were experimenting on humans. Who knew what kind of creepies you might see wandering around the place. He would admit that he nearly lost his lunch the first time he had to sit and watch them conduct their experiments. He had a feeling they chose the grossest one there, just to see his reaction as to whether or not he'd run to the cops...too bad they didn't know he **was** one. But that didn't mean he wasn't phased by the event. Infact, he didn't get a decent night's sleep for a **week**.

He was looking for one of their leader's most recent "breakthroughs" involving genetic mutation. Their leader was like a mad scientist and liked to pick up people off the street to experiment on, since no one would ever be looking for them. On the plus side, he made sure they were in _excellent_ medical condition before he did, meaning he'd attend to all of their medical needs so that they were the epitome of perfection first. But when he found himself in a breakthrough he had to test it in bulk , which meant he would use whatever he could find and hope that they survived. So whoever lived and gave him the outcomes he was looking for, were the characteristics he'd look for on the when he went back to the streets later on when he wanted to do further research. Naruto's goal for today, was to find out where he kept these people and see what they were doing.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I think I'm lost" he called out through the hallway. When no one answered he knew that it was safe to continue without being caught. He walked down the hallway, noticing a few stretchers laying along the walls and knew he had come to the right wing. After realizing that, he almost let out a whoop for joy, but stopped himself when he remembered that it would give away his location. That also reminded him what his reason for being down there was, and so he went looking through the clipboards full of research. Picking up the nearest clipboard from the basket hanging off of each door, he looked through it carefully.

**Description:** Male 6ft 5in, eyes brown, hair gray **(2)**

**Age:**30

**Medication:** C.U.R.S.E 100 mg **(3)**

**Observation: **patient reacted mildly, showing signs of agression, mental stability questionable, has C.U.R.S.E mark level 1

He was puzzled as he read through it but those portions were the ones that stuck out the most. He was no scientist or doctor but he now knew that they were giving people shots of things called "Curse". He just had to find out what it was. In some reports it was mentioned that fur or horns started to grow out of the patients so he also knew it had something to do with fusing animal parts to humans. As soon as he saw how much time had passed, he quickly putting the things away. He had been gone for nearly a half an hour and he had no doubt that someone had noticed and might have even gone searching for him. Instantly retracing his steps, he walked out of that wing and back to the hall he started from. But in the process, he bumped into someone causing him to fall on the floor.

"Kyuubi-kun! What on earth are you doing here?" the older man asked in surprise. Naruto groaned inwardly, cursing his luck. The only thing that could have made this matter worse was if his _boss _had found him wandering the halls instead.

"I understand how you guys feel it's unnecessary to give tours around here because they should learn on their own but seriously, you could at least point out the nearest bathrooms. I tried to remember where I saw it last time, but I think I took a wrong turn somewhere. Thank god you came! Otherwise I might have just run around the entire place looking for a flower pot and ended up even more lost" he said grinning sheepishly.

"Well I guess you have a point. We should point out the restrooms, but why didn't you go with someone?"

"The usual. Tayuya and Kidomaru were entertaining Ukon with their fighting. Jirobo was eating and Sakon...let's just say I don't particularly want to be alone with him **anywhere**"

"Well that's interesting. He's never paid that much attention to a newcommer. It must mean he likes you. Let me show you to the bathroom so you can get back to them. They must be getting worried about you"

'I'll bet they are' he thought sarcastically.

Though Kabuto didn't know it, the entire time he lead Naruto back, the said blonde-turned-red was memorizing all of the ways to get back do he could find a_ new_ direction to get "lost" from. This place was set up like a poorly made pentagon shaped building, with the lounge area that Naruto had come from, being smack dab in the middle. So all he had to do was walk out a few of the right doors, and he'd end up back where the experiments were. The odd thing was that Kabuto took him to the nearest bathroom to them, instead of the one nearest the lounge so he "would know where it was" or some excuse like that. Actually, the more he thought about it, nothing here was pointed out to anyone. Not even on a "_**desperately**_ needed to know" basis. So now, he quickly needed to find out **why** Kabuto was brining him here.

He walked into the bathroom, secretly taking looks around for any kind of weapon that could be used, but found none. He noticed that there were just 6 places to do your business and 3 happened to be urinals, along with another 3 sinks to clean up in. he didn't let his guard down though, and that proved he wasn't paranoid because after he stepped inside, Kabuto followed behind him for some reason.

"Hope you don't mind the company. I was heading this way myself, when I found you" he said chuckling lightly. Naruto knew instantly it was a lie because taking the way that they had used to get here, he would have passed by a bathroom long before he even found Naruto. Kabuto was obviously suspicious of him and so the best option was for Naruto to play dumb to everything.

"Sure man. We're both guys, right? And since you're not acting all shifty and weird, I know I can stand here and do my business in peace without worrying about any funny stuff that might happen. I gotta be careful sometimes because there are guys out there that always try to feel me up or get some while, I'm in the john" he said casually. As he stepped to wards the urinal he felt Kabuto watching him out of the corner of his eyes, even though anyone one else wouldn't be able to tell from the glare that his glasses made from the light. Because of this he had to overdo his entire bathroom procedure to make it seem like he was at ease. And so down went the ants and underwear. He was lucky that his sacred tie was wrapped around his belt loop and tucking into his pocket like a makeshift sash on his jeans. Now all he had to do was force himself to pee, which worked out quite well if he imagined a waterfall...and him falling down it. The way Kabuto looked as he did his business, showed that he had passed whatever test he was giving him with flying colors.

'And those dumb drill sergeants said having fears would get me killed. I wonder what they'd say if they found out it saved my life' he thought chuckling mentally.

"So Kyuubi-kun, I hear you like to write to someone in your spare time" he began casually.

'Nosy little asshole' he thought darkly. Then he smiled and recited his well rehearsed excuse.

"Yeah, about that...I know you all have your privacy needs and totally understand that. But I kind of _have_ to send a letter to my cousin every once in a while. He use to be a part of the old gang and well...everyone knows it was just two of us who came out alive...after that, he got something called a traumatic stress disorder **(4)**. So when I left a few years ago, he was about to spazz out and so his psychiatrist said said it'd be good to keep in touch with him so he didn't get worried about me. It's okay because he thinks I'm at an amusement park two states over...I don't really know what he'd do if he found out that I was back to my old ways. But you can't really change a person, can you?" he said, making sure his voice got softer during the middle.

"No Kyuubi-kun. You really can't" he said cryptically.

* * *

"Kabuto! You're back rather early. Have all the tests died again?" a silky voice asked with a slight pout.

No. I actually never made it down there Orochimaru-sama"

"Oh? And why is that?" he asked curiously.

"I ran into Kyuubi-kun on the way there. He said he had gotten lost trying to find the bathroom"

"Did he take anything?" Orochimaru asked, suddenly with a serious tone.

"No. I looked and he didn't have anything, nor was anything out of place by the look of it. Should I go fingerprint the clipboards?"

"No. that will not be necessary. He will speak to his contact in due time. Watch him closely"

"He told me he has to write to his cousin so that he does not worry about him"

"That's so kind of him. We should invite him over for a little get together. Perhaps we can even make room for him to stay...unless we can't fit anyone else. That will be all Kabuto" he purred before shooing the man away.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama"

* * *

Later on that night, when it was time for the lights to be turn off and everyone was locked into their respective rooms for the night, Naruto laid awake and thought about all that he had discovered that day.

'C.U.R.S.E...what the heck does that stand for? It's probably some kind of drug since they're sticking it into people. But what is the "mark" part?' he thought staring at the ceiling from his position on his bed. He then flipped so that he was upside down and only his legs were still on the bed while the rest of his body hung off of it.

'Man...if Sasuke were here, he'd probably know what it meant and then call me an idiot for not finding out on my own' he thought chuckling. But after that thought, he went in search of the infamous tie he had been holding on to ever since he came here, and strung it around his neck. It was as if the very presence of that tie made him slip into a powerful sleep, filled with dreams of his lovely raven, doing very _naughty _things to him.

* * *

**Warning: Really crappy lime coming up. Skip ahead to the bottom if you will not be able to take it**

* * *

Some time in the wee hours of the morning, the locked door clicked open and two people walked in the room, unbeknownst to the sleeping occupant of the room. One pulled out a needle full of something, and stuck it into the boy's bicep. The effects started to kick in long before he even had enough time to notice and react to it, and so he remained asleep. Then after all of it's contents had been injected, the mysterious visitor pulled it out and brushed some of the red locks **(5) **out of the now uncoscious boy's face.

"Did we volunteer to do this just so you could molest him in his sleep?" the other asked in annoyance.

"Just shut up and search the damn room already!" the person snapped back. Then they both started to look around the room for notes, by opening up the drawers and looking under the bed and such. Suddenly, the second intruder pulled the drawer he was looking at out too far, and it dropped spilling all of it's contents on to the floor.

"Gees Ukon! Can you be any louder?"

"Well if he didn't make those weird grunts and moans so much, I wouldn't be so distracted! What did you give him anyway?"

"The Cloud.9 serum"

"Of all the things you could have picked from...you had to get the one that knocked people out _and_ had a side effect that makes them act hornier than a bitch in heat. That's sick, even for you" he said in disgust.

"If the moans distract you so much the maybe I should just stop him so we can continue" he said huskily. Ukon watched as his brother stared at the sleeping red head with hungry eyes, and then _his_ eyes widened in disbelief.

"You planned this from the beginning! I can't believe you're that desperate for him. The poor guy is **sleeping** for god's sake! He can't even say if he wants to or not!"

"That's fine...I'll just make it up to him by making sure he has a _very_ good dream" he said lowly. Then he brushed his hand in between the boy's legs, eliciting a throaty moan from him. He smirked and started to rub up and down in a slow motion.

"Yes. More Sa-ahh!" he groaned while bucking his hips to give more encouragment.

"It's not possible. He is **not** dreaming about you" he said in shock. Sakon snickered and continued on with his minstrations.

"Go ahead sweet. Say my name" he whispered in the sleeping boy's ear, before giving the shell a quick lick. Then he started to rub more vigorously, and in return the boy below him bucked faster while trying to match his tempo.

"Sa-ke...mmm...I-I'm close!" the sleeping boy groaned.

"Moan my name nice and loud for Ukon and everyone else to hear" he said, rubbing harder into the boy's pants.

"Ah! Sa...ooh..Sa...**Sasuke!**" he moaned loudly before his body shook and spasmed.

"_Sasuke_!? Who the fuck is _Sasuke_!?" he screamed enraged.

"Apparently it was the one he thought was jerking him off. He obviously said 'no' for a reason and now you've learned 'why' the hard way. So what are you gonna do? Break up with him because he's been cheating on you? My mistake, because you were never together and let alone, he never said he was even _interested_ in you" Ukon teased mercilessly.

"**Shut up!**" he bellowed before punching is twin to the ground. Ukon stared up at his brother from his position on the ground with something akin to shock. No matter how bad their arguments or jibes got, they had never ever raised a hand to one another...until now.

"If you tell anyone about this, you'll wish you hadn't" he hissed venomously. Ukon watched wordlessly as some kind of dark bruising slowly crept it's way on to his twin's neck. But before he could say anything, Sakon had already stormed off and down the hall.

* * *

"Do you think this will pose a problem, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked as they watched the scene take place from their security office.

"Not at all. It seems that Sakon is almost to the next stage thanks to our darling Kyuubi. Do not interfere with them, but study Sakon closely. We've never been lucky enough to see anyone progress past the second level so this might be entertaining to watch"

"And if this infatuation gets out of hand?" he inquired with a single brow raised.

"Then we'll just have to rectify the situation. Even the most entertaining of shows must end. Infact, the only reason on might continue to watch is to see what the outcome maybe" he said with a malicious chuckle.

* * *

I feel so icky...not only did I write that, but Naruto also got molested by someone who was not Sasuke...that's just wrong. See what happens when I try to write stuff like that? Not pretty right? Maybe next time you'll listen to me. So before you go and tell me how much crap that scene was compared to everything else, I want to let you know that I _did_ try my best given my lack of...knowledge, and also remind you that I already mentioned how bad I was at that kind of stuff. I was not graced like Jiraiya-sama was with knowledge on the account of a person's pervertedness, because otherwise it wouldn't have been like this. So the least you can do is press the nice purple button...correction, _**lavender **_button and give me words of encouragement so that I continue writing.

**(1)** It's Jiraiya in case you didn't know

**(2) **Bet ya can't guess who this is!**  
**

**(3****) **This actually is not just a randomized spelling of it. I actually made an acronym for which you'll find out later. It's very cool and I had a devil of a time making it up

**(4) **He means _post traumatic stress disorder_. My dad has it from being a cop for so long. It's kind of funny to watch him get all scared sometimes when he's reminded of something but it's probably only because I think he's an asshole...

**(5)** In case you didn't understand by now, Naruto has dyed his hair red for a disguise


	4. For the people who still care about me

Alright people, this isn't my excuse for the past I dunno...half a year. This is more of an...explanation, if you will. Well here's my little sob story.

My parents are splitting up and my dad has taken away my laptop to look through it, for "evidence against her" or some such nonsense. I have not seen my laptop in 2 monthes and I don't think I ever will. But since then I have gotten a new one from my grandparents due to the demands of managing my homework. Yay me...(sarcasm)...all I know, is that I lost a 300 dollar, purchased with my _OWN _money, full of my writing material since the** 7th grade**...laptop. Let's not forget all the_ school work_ I was in the middle of, and that happened to be on it. The same school work that I eventually had to recreate from scratch before I got a 0 for a grade. I've had time to cope with the loss of my old laptop but every time I think of what I had on it, I get in to bouts of depression. I guess since you guys are always hounding me, sooner or later i'll get the motivation to finish what I started, so keep encouraging me because I'm starting to get these "emo-Sasuke moment". Orochimaru and all...


End file.
